


4 A.M.

by laughaholic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, adorable little boys, ahhhh, my two gay sons, pride month hells yeah, takes place around season two when edward was helping oswald heal, yayaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughaholic/pseuds/laughaholic
Summary: Oswald wakes up Ed so they can eat cereal together like the adorable gays they are.BASED OFF A PROMPT BY @otp-fanfic-ideas ON TUMBLR :)





	4 A.M.

Edward was the most quiet and light sleeper to ever live. Or at least, that's what Oswald believed.

He woke from a distasteful dream and frowned at the time on the clock near him. He yawned in dissapointment, aware he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he turned slightly and set his eyes on Ed, who peacefully slept beside him, his breathing was even and whispered, he slept in such a way that made Oswald envy him. He wished he could sleep the way Ed could, like he had no cares in the world. And yet everyday he was burdened by a flashing memory in his sleep that brought sorrow and fear.

Oswald sighed to himself, he rose from the bed and walked into the kitchen, he peeked outside the window, the sky was dark, the only lights were the street lights and small peaks of pink sun peering from the horizon behind the grey buildings.

He turned to the kitchen shelves and opened them, looking for something to eat for breakfast, or atleast to make him feel better after his dreadful sleep. He took out a box and stopped himself, he saw Ed under his sheets, moving the slightest bit, Oswald suspected at the noise he had made in the kitchen. He felt wrong by eating by himself, he usually would (because Ed always left for work) but for once he had time. He walked over to the side of the bed and lightly shook Ed "Edward" said Oswald, Ed's eyes flickered open slowly gathering the sight of Oswald beside him, he yawned and moved up in surprise "Oswald?" he asked "Is something wrong?"

"O-oh no" he laughed a little in surprise "I assure you nothing is wrong"

"Oh, why are you up this early then?" asked Ed

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to... eat with me?"

Edward blinked in surprise, he smiled and tiredly nodded "Of course"

Oswald smiled in satisfaction "Wonderful" he rose and walked over to the kitchen and Ed followed.

 The two chose from the surprisingly large collection of cereal in Ed's kitchen and began to settle in their seats and begin breakfast, the two sparked up conversation about Gotham and it's people. 

Ed smiled at Oswald who had drifted from their conversation and continued eating. But as he watched he felt conflict within, he just couldn't figure it out.

  "Oswald?"

  "Mhm?" 

  "Why did you ask me to have breakfast with you?" Asked Edward, confusion washing over his being.

 Oswald stopped eating and turned to his friend, a small smile on his face, his answer somehow making the other man feel a great ounce of surprise and bliss.

 

_"I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all..."_


End file.
